Truth or Dare
by OCDdegrassi
Summary: A game of truth or dare brings about an unexpected confession and kissing. Harry/Ron. One-Shot.


**Title:** Truth or Dare  
**Author:** OCDegrassi (Holly)  
**Pairings:** Ron/Harry, a little Ginny/Lavender  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings:** Slash, Femmeslash  
**Note: **This is in response to lella7's Fantastic Beasts Competition and flutter of angel wing's Movie Quote Competition. I didn't even mean to combine the two competitions, but my muse just happened upon this idea. It's a little bit odd, because it's a mix of a couple different things, but I enjoyed writing it and I like how it turned out. Hopefully, you'll enjoy reading it!

XXX

The Gryffindor common room was filled with students who were stuck inside on a rainy day. Some were completing homework, while others read or played chess. Harry Potter was sitting around the fireplace with Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Ginny and Lavender. They were making fun of one Professor Severus Snape, but even that was getting boring. But speaking of the potions master gave Harry an idea. "Let's play truth or dare, with truth serum!" The group all stopped their talking and looked at him. "And just where are we going to get any truth serum?" Lavender Brown asked, and Seamus was quick to respond.

"Simple. We snitch some from Snape's office!" Hermione looked scandalized at the idea. "You can't steal from a teacher! You'll get in trouble!" Ron rolled his eyes. "No, we just won't get caught. Besides, we don't even need that much; just a tiny bottle. He'll never even notice it's gone. Who's in?" Everyone voiced their agreement except Hermione. Ron and Harry decided to be the ones to break into Snape's office, because they knew they had the best chance of not getting caught with the invisibility cloak. Hermione eyed them disapprovingly as they left, but she remained silent and opened her book.

When the two returned nearly half an hour later, they held out the little bottle triumphantly. "We did it!" Ron boasted happily, and Seamus clapped him on the back in congratulations. Harry took the first swig from the bottle and then handed it to Hermione. "I'm not going to drink that, even if you didn't steal it. Do you even know what this stuff is made out of?" She looked around the group at their blank expressions and sighed in frustration. "It's made from Jobberknoll's feathers! These poor, beautiful blue speckled birds are hurt so that you can play your game. It's wrong." They are looked incredibly perplexed by this. "What's a Jobberknoll?" Ginny finally asked. One more look around the group, and Hermione could tell that not one of them knew what it was. She sighed again. "It's a harmless bird that makes no sound until it's death, and then it lets out a long scream that consist of every sound it's ever heard, regurgitated backwards. It's actually quite fascinating."

None of the others were too impressed by this explanation, but Hermione ignored that. Finally, Harry spoke again. "But Hermione, if the potion is made from only this bird's feathers, then it doesn't have to die." She huffed in annoyance. "No, but it has to be tortured! They pluck out the feathers, Harry. That means they suffer!" Harry was pretty sure that they could use a spell so that the birds didn't suffer when they removed a couple of their feathers, but he decided to let it go. He didn't feel like arguing with Hermione over this, so he didn't respond at all. He handed the bottle to Ron, who took a swig out of it, much to Hermione's chagrin. She narrowed her eyes as the rest of the group took their sips from the bottle before she returned to reading her book and ignoring them. "Ok, Harry, you go first since this was your idea."

"Ok, Ginny, truth or dare?" The redhead barely thought about it before replying, "Dare." Harry smirked. He had a feeling she would pick dare. She never was one to back down from a challenge. "Ok, Ginny, I dare you to make out with Lavender." She rolled her eyes and grabbed Lavender, pulling her forward as she crashed their lips together. Seamus and Dean whistled and hollered, as Ron and Harry laughed. When the girls pulled apart, they both looked flushed and Lavender was blushing. "Ron, truth or dare?" Ron contemplated his options. Knowing his sister, she would make him do something horrible, so he picked, "truth." Ginny thought about her question carefully. She wanted to make it a good one. "Why were you so mad at Harry when his name was called from the Goblet of Fire?" She had thought of several questions to ask, but she had always been curious about this. It just didn't make sense for Ron to get mad at his best friend over something as stupid as that.

The group looked at Ron expectantly. The truth serum was nowhere close to wearing off so he had no choice but to tell the truth. He tried to censor some of what he said, but it didn't work too well. "Because I was jealous. I'm never the best at anything, and just once, I wanted to be known for something. If I had won the Triwizard Tournament, then I would finally be somebody." Everyone was silent for a minute, and Ron felt awkward under their gaze. Harry finally spoke. "What do you mean you would finally be somebody? You are somebody. You're Ron." The redhead shook his head in sadness. His insecurities were starting to surface from the truth serum and he couldn't hide them anymore.

"No, Harry. Face it, compared to everyone else, I'm a nobody. In my family, everyone has something that they are good at. Percy is the smart one, the twins are the funny ones, Ginny is the only girl, and then there's you and Hermione. She's brilliant and you're the bloody Boy-Who-Lived. I just feel like I'm not important enough. You all have your talents, and people need you because of them. But nobody needs me for anything, you know?" His confession left the group stunned. Even Hermione had stopped reading her book. None of them knew just how low Ron's self-esteem was. They couldn't believe how little he thought of himself. "I need you! You're my best friend!" Harry replied forcefully.

"And you have tons of things that make you important! You're funny, loyal, protective, brave, and you're the best friend that anyone could ever ask for." Ron had a hard time believing Harry's words, but he had taken the truth serum too, so they must have been real. He felt tears well up in his eyes, but he fought them down. He would not cry like a baby. He pulled Harry into a hug. "Thanks." The two smiled at each other. Finally, Dean cleared his throat. The mood had gotten pretty intense, and everyone was desperate to turn to a lighter topic. Luckily, Ron did not disappoint. "Dean, truth or dare?" The other boy didn't want another emotional confession to be made, so he chose, "Dare."

"I dare you to get up and strip to your underwear." Dean looked like he was about to protest, but thought against it. He didn't want to seem like a chicken. He stood up and began to take his shirt off. "No, you have to do a strip dance!" Ron exclaimed. Dean's eyes widened, but Seamus and Lavender cheered him on until he began to dance, albeit a bit awkwardly. He had no idea what he was doing but he tried. He swayed his hips as he took his shirt off and flung it at Lavender, who catcalled. He tried to continue dancing as he pulled his pants off, but he lost his balance and fell over. Everyone started cracking up laughing as he stood up, blushing from embarrassment. He sat down and waited for their laughter to subside before continuing the game. He would get Ron back for this. "Harry, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Dean grinned evilly, and Harry started to regret his choice. "I dare you to kiss Ron." The two looked at each other nervously. "Let's just do it," Ron finally said. Harry leaned in and pressed his lips to Ron's. Warmth spread through both their bodies as they kissed timidly at first. As their tongues found each other, the rest of the room slipped away, and it was only the two of them. Ron wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him closer, while the raven-head slipped his arms around Ron's neck. Their kiss became less shy and more passionate as their desire burned. When they finally pulled away, they were both panting. Then they noticed that everyone in the common room was watching them. Ron's skin turned crimson as Harry grinned sheepishly. "It's about time," Hermione finally said, and the tension was broken. Ron rolled eyes and pulled Harry into another heated kiss. From that day forward, truth or dare was Harry and Ron's favorite game.

XXX

**A/N:** So what did you think? Please Review!


End file.
